


Details

by Anonymous6285



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Body Image, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, George Harrison Is a Good Friend, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: Ringo confesses the way he really feels about himself before a show, and George isn't going to just sit there and let it happen.ORGeorge thinks Ringo is beautiful, but Ringo doesn't.
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Details

Ringo jumped up and down with enough energy to run the lights in the whole stadium as they opened the door to their dressing room. He really never liked shows too much, but John and Paul had been telling jokes the entire car ride there, and it put him in a mood that not even thousands of screams could kill.

He ran into the dressing room and started to put on his suit, as did the other three Beatles, but as soon as he sat down in his chair by the mirror, ready for his hair to be done, his spirits deflated. 

George sat on his left and Paul on his right, both of them looking in the mirror and running their fingers through their hair.

“Let’s get this makeup out of the way,” Paul groaned, “so that I can fix my hair. It looks like shite!” Ringo glanced over at him in the mirror and saw that Paul’s hair looked rather good, actually. Besides maybe a strand or two, it was all in its place, slightly tucked behind his ears.

Four men walked into the room with bags of makeup, and as they set up, George tapped Ringo on the arm. He turned his head. Ringo looked over at him with a questioning glance.

“You feeling alright? You were just great, and now you look all down.” George seemed genuinely concerned.

“I’m alright,” Ringo mumbled and immediately looked back at himself in the mirror. Embarrassment set in as realised that George was looking at him, at his big nose and weirdly shaped eyes. Was his mouth even proportional to the rest of his face at all? And don’t even get him started on his hair and the way it fell on his forehead.

“You sure you’re okay?”

He nodded. “Yes. Could you just be quiet?” He closed his eyes as George moved his gaze back to his own mirror and somebody started to apply makeup to his face. Usually, he would make some sort of polite conversation with the person, but he was finding it hard to even make himself smile now.

And the man was so close to his face. How much makeup would it take to make him look good on stage? It must be a waste. He moved his eyes over to George in the mirror, who saw him and grinned a big grin as he winked over at Ringo. The drummer tried his hardest to smile back and then looked over at Paul, who was just staring at himself in the mirror, admiring the way he looked.

Ringo wished he could do that, but he didn’t have pretty green eyes and perfectly shaped lips and a small little button nose. He definitely wasn’t the cute Beatle.

Then the man spoke to him. “Could you make sure that looks good to your liking?” he said, starting to put his brushes away. Ringo looked again at his face in the mirror and felt tears stinging his eyes. All he could think about was how ugly he was, how he wished he looked more like his friends. In his silence, the man urged him to talk. “Is it alright?”

His eyes got more and more red, and all he wanted was to nod and say yes, but his stupid ugly mouth had to go and speak his mind.

“I’m so ugly,” he whispered, and George looked over at him. The makeup man backed up a bit, not saying anything.

“What?” Paul said from the other side of him. Ringo suddenly cursed himself for saying it out loud. All of his friends had heard him.

“I’m so fucking ugly,” he said a bit louder, and then he heard as George gasped and turned in his chair.

“Richie!” He flinched back in his chair, trying to keep his tears in. God forbid he ruin his makeup. “God, don’t say that!” When he heard the guitarist’s voice break, he couldn’t take it any longer. Tears streamed down his face, and George got up from his chair, pulling the older man into a hug.

Ringo pressed his lips together to stop the involuntary noises he was making, and George squeezed him tighter.

“Richie, don’t say that, please! You aren’t ugly!” Then the drummer sobbed and sniffled. “You are so beautiful! God, do you even know how beautiful you are?”

John and Paul looked over at the two of them embracing, absolutely stunned, and Ringo only cried harder. Not only had he embarrassed himself in front of his friends, but they were just trying to make him feel better now.

“Richie, please, just… you are amazing!” He pulled away from the hug and looked at Ringo’s face, wiping the tears off of it. “You have the most beautiful eyes, so bright and blue like that. And your smile every time you’re happy, your nose, it makes you just all the more beautiful.”

Ringo sniffled again, and George put his hand on the drummer’s cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth against his face. His eyes became even bluer when he was crying like that. “Geo, please… you don’t have to say that just to make me feel better.”

“You are the sweetest man on this planet, you know that? You’re always there for me, and you’ve never made fun of me for a thing. You’re always making me feel better, and you don’t expect me to do the same?”

Ringo shrugged. 

“Richard Starkey, you are a beautiful man, and anyone who tells you differently is wrong.” His voice was stern, but it was still soft enough not to scare the drummer.

“I’m sorry, George. I didn’t mean to upset you…” He pushed George’s hand away from his face as he started to cry again, and the guitarist pulled him in for another hug.

“You didn’t upset me, sweetie,” he whispered, tears now falling down his own face. “God, you’re making me cry.” Ringo apologised again. “No, Rich. There’s no need for you to say sorry, you haven’t done a thing wrong.” He held onto his friend for a few more seconds before Brian walked in.

“Are you-- oh! Is everything alright?” He looked over at Paul, who didn’t say a thing.

“Everything’s fine,” George replied to him, pulling away from Ringo and wiping away the last of his tears. “Right, Richie?”

Ringo nodded, but he refused to speak, fearing he might start crying again.

“Erm, well, I just came to check on you. Show starts in a half hour.” He was out of the door as fast as he had come in, and George turned to Ringo again. 

“You aren’t ugly, Richie,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry I made such a scene.” 

But Ringo didn’t reply to him. He only hugged him back, and George smiled as he fell into the embrace.

“Thank you.”


End file.
